The BirthweekSong
by imsantiago
Summary: The BirthweekSong episode from Jade and Beck's POV with some of the gang's POV's, but mainly Jade and Beck's. It will have everything that we didn't got to see in the episode. Rated T for precaution
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo!**

**I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long on updating! I've had this written for like a week, but I was having bad Internet signal and I couldn't update because I couldn't even open google! The only way I was getting communication was with my phone's internet, so… it wasn't my fault, but still… I'm sorry!**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 26 OF STAGE FIGHTING**

**Chipy8910: Thank you so much! Your comment made me smile : )**

**NickeyRox4Ever: Really? Thank you so much! : ) Me neither! Even though I hate the fact that is Tori saving their relationship and that I think it should be Beck who does all the work because, lets me honest, he was the one that screw everything. Jade was just being her usual self! Haha But at least we'll get BADE officially back! Haha… No! Of course I was gonna finish it! Haha I'll do exactly what I said on Pilot chapter one :p (All the episodes) Lets hope my updating velocity increases :p And as soon as I'm done posting this chapter, I'll post one in SF letting you all know that this story is up.**

**Badefinchelforever: Thank you so much, Nati! Here's more haha : ) Not that soon, but it was soon… kind of.**

**Alwaysthinking101: hahahahaha! Your review gave me a heart attack! Seriously! :p Thank you! And yeah, this is all somewhat a sequel. I'm making every episode a sequel of the previous one : )**

**Twenty four7bade: No, Thank YOU for reading! That means a lot! **

**Okay… umm… This episode isn't one of my favorites, I guess y'all know why (NO AVAN=NO BECK=NO BADE) but I'll do everything I can to bring BADE : D**

**Hope you all like this story and, of course, this chapter. Personally, I kinda liked this one. I usually don't LOVE everything I write, but I found this chapter… idk, you'll find out yourselves… Let me know!**

Jade's POV

"WHAT DO YOU EXACTLY MEAN WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU WON'T BE GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY?" I felt my throat ache from the high scream I just did.

"Babe, remember the movie we filmed last week after your eye 'accident', Music in my Ears?" Beck's voice was heard through all my room, since he was on speaker. He seems so calm! I can NOT believe how calm he is when he's pretending to go to school and face those idiotic kids who say are my friends! I hope Vega gets mauled by a dog today!

"Yes," I answered coldly as I was putting my pants on and grabbing my hairbrush.

"Well, I was supposed to visit my grandpa in the village that's by the beach, the one where they rent the houses?"

"I know where the hell it is, Beck!" I glared at my own image in the mirror, wondering what could possibly be wrong today! I had great dreams! The birds singing in my dream got eaten slowly and painfully by a cat and then a dog killed the cat.

"Well my grandpa and some of my family came from Canada, but I couldn't visit them because we were filming so my Dad got a few days free in work and we're going to visit them," I could hear the shrugging in his voice.

"So why didn't you told me sooner?" I turned off the speaker and got out of my room and downstairs to the vacant kitchen. Hm, Mom left early, thank you, God!

"Jade, my Dad just told me," Beck's voice was getting a little tired now. Well, we've been arguing about this for some looooong minutes now.

"I can't believe you are actually going! You could've said 'Hey, Dad, I'm sorry, but I've got a girlfriend and I'm not leaving her alone for an entire week!" I let out a loud breath and grabbed my car keys.

"Jade, I see you every day, I talk to you every day, I kiss you every day, I love you every day, I hug you every day. I love my grandfather every day, but I don't talk to him every day, I don't kiss him every day, I don't hug him every day. Can you, please, for once try to understand me?"

"Oh, I'm GLAD you don't kiss him every day," I said while opening the garage door. "And, look, it's your grandfather, if I where in your position, I'd be doing what I'm doing right now, opening the garage door to head to school!"

"Babe, it'll be just a week! And not even a week! Just five days! And not even five days because I'll be home by Friday afternoon. Besides, we can video chat every day. And I'll call you and text you every time you can, because I'll be able to text you at all times. We can even do that Face Time thing!" Beck was starting to convince me to stop fighting… or is it the fact that I just accepted that he's decided to leave.

"I'll have to find a new boyfriend for the week," I sighed and heard Beck's breath stop.

"Jade, you will behave properly!"

"I can promise you that, but you'll be all the way in Canada so you won't be watching me. That means I can do whatever I want whenever I want," the sound of the car starting scared me a little, for the garage was all quiet except for my constant screaming at Beck.

"Oh, well, then I'll go out with my cousins and meet some girls, and I'll get a Canadian girlfriend!"

"I hate Canadians!" I put the car un reverse and speed back to get out of the house, watching as Betty arrived.

"You don't hate me," Beck teased.

"I'm still trying to figure out the love/hate thing I feel for a certain soon-to-be-death someone named Beck Oliver."

The way to school continued in our little argument about Beck leaving me. I like fighting with him, it's strange because we get really mad at each other, but when we're too tired to continue our fight, we start teasing one another until he surrenders.

"Babe, please, just-"

"Will I see you before you leave?" I interrupted him as I parked my car and got out of it.

"Turn around," I heard Beck through the phone and behind me.

"You are so girly! What? Do you think I will fall for that?" I glared at him as I walked to my-oh, my God! He looks so yummy! He can't travel like that!

"Do you have to be so hard to please?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, sniffing my hair. HE IS SNIFFING MY HAIR! Oh, the things you watch in Hollywood.

"Do you always have to question me? And sniff my hair?" I murmured against his chest.

"Yeah," he sighed as he chuckled and I kissed his warm neck.

"You have to change your clothes and wash your hair," I stepped back to take a looooong look at my boyfriend.

"Why? Don't I look good? And what about my hair? Is there something wrong?" Beck touched his head and asked all freaked out.

"You look way too hot and you're having a good hair day. Leave all your hair products at home and don't you dare buy more. And change those clothes to crappy ones!"

"Jealous?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Lets just say that I want you looking good just for me," I said as I brought his face down to mine and stole a kiss.

"Oh, well, my granny wants me looking clean and brushed," Beck said in the most childish tone I've ever heard.

"Well, guess what? Your girlfriend-"

"My girlfriend is a paranoid girl who thinks I'm gonna go and kiss any girl that hits on me. But what she doesn't get is that I only want a certain brown haired girl with color streaks in her hair and a star tattoo on her right arm. Gee… who could that be?"

"You're being cheesy and I hate it!" I punched him in his stomach.

"Gotta go, babe. Besides, you need to get to class."

"Sikowitz won't notice my absence, but you'll probably miss the flight," I said as I touched his abs and his hair for probably the last time this week.

"Yeah, if I don't leave now, I'll miss it, not that you mind me missing it," he kissed my forehead.

"You're right, I don't really mind."

"I'll miss you a bit," Beck smiled his crocked smile.

"A bit?" I growled and watched him laugh.

"A bit too much, may I add."

"Be good, okay? Or else, I'll hunt you down!"

He smiled and grabbed my face in his hands as he carefully kissed every spot of my face, but leaving my lips for last.

"I love you," Beck rested his forehead against mine and touched my face with so much delicacy that if it weren't for the hot trail his touch left, I wouldn't have felt it.

"Love you too, Beck," I sighed and watched as he kissed my lips for one last time before he left and embraced us in a hug that I could feel all his muscles fighting the urge to hug me even harder. With a little smile, he kissed my forehead and whispered 'Goodbye' as he started walking toward his car.

**Kk! First Chapter! DONE! Whatcha' think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIII!**

**The Ultimate Cheesepuff: Oh, God, your username made me hungry! Hahaha : ) Now I want some cheese balls :p Anyhow, thank you so much! And thanks for reading my other stories as well : )**

**Flaming Like A Lizzard: Oh, trust me, I want to strangle him too! IDK what happened to the Beck of the first and second season! I hope that the episode where they get back together he shows his real self being back. Hehe Thanks!**

**Chipy8910: hey there! I thought the same as you about this story, trust me! Hehe Thank you!**

**KIMMIK100: Thank you so much! Here it is!**

**BadeLoveIsStrong: Oh, yes! Bade Love Is Strong! Love that! And thanks!**

**LuvBadeForever: I'm currently obsessing with everything that has Bade in it! Hahaha! So love your username as well :p Thanks!**

**Guest/ Nati: Hello, there, my friend. Haha . Thank you so much for what you wrote : )**

**LizGilliesFanForever: Thank you! : )**

**always thinking: thanks, hun! : )**

**Blondie: Oh, me too! I want a Beck like the one in my stories hahaha! I guess we all want one like him :p thank you!**

**PrettyPrettyBade: Yes! Bade! Thank you!**

**Osnapitzlily: You, my dear friend, need to Update Ponderosa ranch! Hehe. I have no idea how it's gonna work out with Beck gone either :p thanks!**

**AAgus-ValeE: Hey, thanks! But what does onho means?**

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D: Aha! A Directioner! Haha I love them too! Especially What makes you beautiful and One thing! Those are my faves : ) Thanks for reading!**

**Hay: Hello, here it is! : ) Thank you!**

**CULLENGIRLS1039: Hey, girls! Hope you're okay! And thank you!**

**As you all know, I don't own neither the show, nor the characters, nor some of the storyline. You all know what's mine and what's Dan's :p**

Beck's POV

"Hey, Beck, hurry up, or we'll miss the flight!" My Dad knocked in my RV door, after I arrived home after visiting Jade.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I fed my fishes and closed my suitcase.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car, son," He announced and I heard his footsteps fade, meaning he was already leaving to the car, yeah, right! He was probably and surely gonna say 'farewell' to my mother. I really hope that when Jade and I grow up, we become like my parents.

After I turned all the lights off, I grabbed my suitcase and headed to my Dad's car, where my Mom and Dad were already in.

"Sorry," I said as I got to the passenger's seat.

"How did Jade took the leaving-for-a-week thing?" My Mom asked. Her faced surely showed that she was doubting that it was a good question.

"She wasn't happy at all, but she then accepted it," I shrugged.

"She what? She accepted it? No throwing rocks? No yelling?" My Mom turned to look at me, her face in shock.

"She did yelled a little, but then she was somewhat cool with it," I shrugged once again and noticed my Dad's hard-to-believe look.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Jade here? We, your mom and I, are talking about the pale, brown-haired with colored streaks, and a star tattoo girl who you call your girlfriend, the one that's always wearing black things and loves horror movies," Dad explained as if I was dumb.

"Dad, we ARE talking about the same Jade," I reassured my parents.

"Wow!" They both said.

Jade's POV

Cut, cut, cut! Was all that I was thinking as we were at the lunch table in lunch time. Beck had already left for Canada, he sent me a text saying how much he loved me and that he'll call me later so we can chat. Tori, Andre, Robbie and Puppet, and Cat were all talking about I don't give a damn what it was, but I was being stalked once again by Sinjin! When I told Beck that I'd have to find a boyfriend for the week, I meant a hot guy! Not an idiotic nerd whose hair looks as if he was just electrocuted!

"Lotion!" Robbie suddenly yelled and I had to look at Tori, since she was the one who asked something to him. Is this guy seriously a human?

"Jade!" Tori cut Cat's conversation and said my name.

"Yeah?" I stopped cutting my hair endings and paid a little attention.

"What should I get Trina?"

"Talent," I said as I continued my cutting.

"Ah, Jade is so pretty," Sinjin, who was sitting by my freaking side, sighed.

"Three, two, one…" I counted and Sinjin finally left!

"Does anyone knows a good present for Trina?" Tori asked and that was it! I'm not listening to her stupid talk anymore! And Beck's not here, so he can't make me!

"You people give me a rash,' I told them as I stood up and left the table.

"What kind of rash?" Puppet but I ignored it.

As soon as I got to my locker, I grabbed my things for the next class and headed to the classroom. The day went on the same way. Tori was getting on my nerves every single time she asked someone about her stupid present for her stupid, talent-less sister!

"TORI! Pleeeeeaaasseee…! If you're not gonna get me a coconut for every time you ask that same question about Trina's present, then DO NOT SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!" Sikowitz yelled when the class was almost ending.

"But, oh, Sikowitz! I really need to find a good present for Tr-" Tori started arguing.

"Tori, shut your little mouth, pleeeeaaassseee! Class, you are all dismissed! I need to get out of here!" Sikowitz cried, throwing himself out the window.

"Great, Tori! Thanks for ruining what is probably the funniest clown ever!" I glared at her.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Lane asked, entering the classroom and finding a wild zoo there. We were all fighting with Tori and her stupid subject.

"Lane, I need help!" Tori sobbed.

"Oh, Tori, go home," Lane said as he walked closer to Tori.

I must say that I was more than thankful to be home. I ignored everything and went upstairs to take a fast bath and have a video chat with Beck after.

It was already dark when I opened my eyes in my jacuzzi, it was actually nine o'clock! Wow! Time passed so fast! Or was it because I fell asleep?

The thing is that I saw that Beck was calling me in the chat thing on my PearBook Computer, which was resting in the little table I have by the Jacuzzi.

"Hey, babe!" Oh, my God! It felt so good to just hear his voice!

"Yeah. HEY!" I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked, suddenly his tone turned to a concerned one.

"I can't stand your friends," I pouted as I stared at a soon-to-be-dead mosquito in the wall.

"What did Tori do now?" He asked straight to the point. Ha! He knows me too well.

"She's been g everybody what she should get Trina for her Birthweek and it's killing me! Everywhere I go, Tori is freaking out because of Trina's present. I'm telling, it's making me sick!," I said, glaring once again at the mosquito.

"Just ignore it," he chuckled.

"You just said that because you know that I'll be no help, right?" I raised my pierced eyebrow and looked at the camera, so he'd know I'm looking directly at his eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Why do you look so happy?" My face turned serious. "What did your filthy Canadians do?"

"Babe! Sh! Don't call my family filthy. I'm just happy to at least see you," he hide his smile. Oh, Beck!

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and heard his laugh. Why is that that I hate when everyone's laughing, but I don't mind if Beck does?

"Ja-"

BRRRRRRRRRRRR BRRRRRRRRRRRR BRRRRRRRRRR

"what's that?" Beck asked.

"My vibrator, you idiot. It's my phone!" I gave him my best sarcastic smile. He should be honored, I made an effort on smiling. "What, Cat?" I answered my phone.

"Where are you?" Cat's voice made me clinch, it was so high!

"In Mars," I answered casually and Beck shook his head.

"Seriously? How did you got there?" Cat's voice was suddenly curious.

"I'll talk to you later, Cat. I'm on video chat with Beck," I told Cat in a nice tone so she wouldn't get upset.

"Oh, that reminds me that I actually called you to ask for Beck since he didn't showed in school today," I can seriously see the smile on Cat's face right now with just hearing the tone in his voice. That innocent smile that makes you want to… urg!

"Yeah, BECK didn't go to school today because he's in Canada! With his oh-so-loved family!" I glared at him and he pretended not to listen to me.

"Oh, well, that's nice. I love spending time with family. I remember that one time, I went with my brother to visit my uncle and uncle in San Francisco and-"

"CAT! We'll talk about that later! I'm with Beck now!" I kinda yelled at her.

"Oh, right. Toddles! Haha!"

"And she hung up," I said, throwing my phone in the little table.

"And why are you still in the Jacuzzi? You texted me in the early afternoon telling me you were going to the Jacuzzi and asking me to call you later, but, babe, it's nine twenty in LA right now. I bet you look like a raisin," Beck laughed at the end and I just glared at him.

"Oh, you're pretending to be captured by bad witches and that they're making Jade sup?" He chuckled a little and I gave in and giggled. Oh, my God! I hate that word!

"Yeah, sure! Laugh all you want! I actually fell asleep here and just woke up," I shrugged and the water around me moved, reminding me that I was naked and the only thing covering me were the bubbles.

"Aren't you cold?" Beck asked, seeming to try to look down to me, but he was actually… I don't know.

"Ha! Funny! Now, wait a second while I get out of here!" I said as I pushed my laptop away and got out of the Jacuzzi, putting on my pajamas, and grabbing my laptop again and going to my bed, getting ready to sleep.

'Babe, I gotta go, Dad and grandpa want us to go watch the Canucks' game. I love you and miss you already,' he said, throwing me kisses.

'Sure, hope they loose. I love you too, babe, a lot," I decided to genuinely smile and blew him a kiss as I closed the laptop and turned off the lights.

Here I am in my bed, finally I can rest! I can believe how long today was! Oh, God! I forgot dinner! Hahaha! Oh, well, I was busy.

**Meh' I didn't liked this that much, but you are the judges, so you tell me.**

**By the way! Thank you sooooooooooo much to all of you! I wasn't expecting that response from you, guys! You are all amaziiiiiiiing! Love you!**


End file.
